The purpose of Core A is to coordinate and facilitate all the patient based research in this Program Project. This includes collecting and organizing all patient demographic, clinical and immunology data, arranging for appropriate testing to be done based on IRB approved protocols. Core A organizes the research blood testing and obtaining samples for the laboratories of the participating investigators to be sent to the participating investigators so that these can be used maximally, and under appropriate IRB protocols and consents. It is important that Core A organizes its work to maximizes research testing while not disrupting the clinical care of any subject. Core A also coordinates the visits of patients pertinent to this program, who are traveling to Mount Sinai or the Rockefeller Hospital so that blood or other samples can be shared with the investigative team. This Core also arranges for the submission of cells or other materials obtained, to the facilities of Core B, for cell phenotyping and/or cell isolation, and the establishment of RNA, DNA, cell pellets and cell lines as needed. Core A is also responsible for maintaining and updating all IRB protocols, consents approvals, and to obtain patient consents for all procedures. This Core will therefore continue to support Projects 1-4 in this ongoing Program Project. Relevance: Patient Core A is required to coordinate patient recruitment and materials, while not impeding clinical care. This duty demands that research work is carried out under correct IRB protocols, confidentiality is maintained, and Project Leaders and other involved investigators and laboratories are aware of the availability of samples, or patients coming for clinic visits in a timely manner. Core A is involved in the medical needs of the patients while coordinating the collection and distribution of all materials obtained during clinic visits in order to maximize the use of all samples. This Core is responsible for sending and receiving samples from other locations, obtaining clinical data, and interfacing with Core B to supply materials in a de-identified manner.